


Relax for Me

by eugenes



Series: sub jae [9]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Cuffs, Daddy Kink, Dom Brian, Edging, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sub Jae, first time subbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenes/pseuds/eugenes
Summary: Jae is having a difficult time fully submitting, even after being edged. But it's okay, Younghyun is here to help him.





	Relax for Me

**Author's Note:**

> got bored, not proof read

As soon the two entered their shared room, Younghyun slammed Jae against the door and kissed him roughly.

Jae moaned into the kiss, making Younghyun grow harder in his jeans. 

At practice, the two were practically eye fucking each other, so Sungjin cut it short and let the two boyfriends have the dorm to themselves.

Today, Younghyun had decided, was going to be the day Jae finally submitted.

Jae didn't seem to get the hint though, as he tried to dominate the kiss. 

Usually, Younghyun would grow pilant and willing against Jae, but this wasn't a usual time.

Jae pulled away, to breathe. He leaned his head against the door, trying to catch his breath.

"I wanna try something different." Younghyun admitted, as he took off Jae's shirt. 

He stared at Jae's chest, and pinched his nipples, laughing a bit as Jae whined and leaned into his touch.

His nipples were always so sensitive.

"Like what?" Jae asked, slapping Younghyun's hands off his chest.

"Would you be up to submitting to me, today?"

—

Jae felt like hecouldn't breathe. It was so hot. He needed to cum.

“C’mon, Bri, please?” Jae said, not ready to submit fully to the other yet. He was currently on the bed, wrists tied to the bedpost. His cock was red and throbbing, hurting after being edged twice.

“Oh, c’mon, baby. You can do better than that.” Younghyun said, licking softly against Jae’s slit, making the other whine.

“Please,” He whined breathlessly, trying to buck his hips that were being held down by strong hands. 

“Please what?” Younghyun asked, wanting Jae just to call him by one name and beg a little more, fully submit and trust him.

“Let me cum! C’mon, you’ve denied me twice! I needa cum, it hurts.” Jae pouted and huffed, trying to get out of the cuffs. 

“Not if you continue being a brat.” Younghyun said, before taking Jae’s length into his mouth.

Jae moaned, “I’m not being a brat! You’re just being mean, denying me. I bet Jinnie would let me cum, he’s nice.”

Jae knew that would get Younghyun riled up, talking about how others could make him cum. 

Younghyun let off his dick and glared at Jae, “Say some bullshit like that again and I won’t let you cum tonight. Do you hear me?” 

Jae swallowed. Younghyun was getting ticked off. And as much as he loved messing with him, he wanted to cum.

“Fine,” Jae huffed, laying still on the bed, turning his blushing face to the side where Younghyun couldn't see him.

“Good boy.” Younghyun responded, making Jae’s dick twich. 

Interesting.

“Do you like to be praised? Do you like being a good boy? Be a good boy for me, Jae. I know you can.” Younghyun said, smirking when Jae whined and his hips bucked up.

“I’m bein’ a good boy,” He mumbled, glaring at Younghyun again. “I don’t think so, baby. C’mon, just submit to me. I’ll praise you all you want, might even let you cum twice.”

Jae perked up. Cumming twice?! And more praise? Maybe, submitting to Younghyun wasn't such a bad idea.

In all reality, he did want to submit to Younghyun. It’s just, he was nervous. He’d never given up all control before. 

“Really?” Jae said, his voice small. Younghyun nodded, “And after, we’ll take a nice bath, and watch your favorite movie. And you can even wear your favorite hoodie of mine.”

Jae was stuck. He really, really liked the sound of what Younghyun was offering, he wanted to be pampered like he pampered Younghyun. He was just, scared.

“I’m scared,” Jae finally admitted. Making Younghyun pause. 

“Scared? Of what baby?”

“Of just, letting go of all control. You’ll take care of me, right?” Jae asked, his eyes filled with worry.

“Oh, baby.” Younghyun said, realizing Jae was just being bratty and not fully letting go because he was  _ scared _ . 

“Of course I’ll take care of you. You're my boyfriend, my baby. My angel. My beautiful boy.” Younghyun said, running his hands up and down Jae’s thighs.

Jae whined and blushed. He was ready. He was ready to let go of full control.

“Okay.” Jae said. Younghyun smiled, “If things get to much, just safeword out. It’s okay. I’m always here.”

And with that, Younghyun took Jae’s dick into his mouth once again. Jae whined, and bucked his hips up to the point he felt the back of Younghyun’s throat.

Jae pulled back, “Sorry, I just. It felt good.” He said, the blush up to his ears. 

Younghyun chuckled, “It’s alright. Do you think you're ready to be edged again? Then cum?” Jae nodded.

“Please,” Jae said, slowly starting to give in. Younghyun nodded. He started to suck Jae’s head, and rubbing his balls with his other hand.

Jae felt heat pull into his tummy, and whined, “Please! I gotta cum. Please, please.” Jae whined, sometimes getting choked up on his words.

“Say my name, baby. Then I’ll think about it.” Younghyun said, and Jae took a deep breath.

It’s either calling Younghyun daddy, or not cumming at all. And he’d rather be a little embarrassed than to be left blue balled.

“Daddy, please! Let me cum. Please? I’ve been good, I’ll be good. Your good boy.” Jae said, close to sobbing.

“Good job, baby. Such a good boy for me. You’re my good boy. Yeah, that’s all you. Are you ready to cum for Daddy, hm?” Younghyun praised and coaxed, loving how Jae nodded eagerly, the familiar glint of submissiveness in his eyes.

“Yeah, please.” Jae said. Younghyun started to stroke Jae again, making the tied boy whine.

“Oh, please! I’m close, I’m gonna–” “Ask permission.” Younghyun said, making Jae open his eyes, tearing pooling in them.

“Please! Can I cum, sir? I’ve been good, I listened to you. Please! Can I please? I’m close.” Jae begged.

“You can cum. Come on, baby. Cum for Daddy, you can do it.” He said, stroking Jae’s cock faster.

Jae’s breathing got faster, and he felt everything get hotter and hotter. The pool of heat his felt in his tummy got stronger and stronger, up until–

“I’m gonna cum,” Jae said. He stopped moving for a minute, then cum came shooting out of his slit, Younghyun still stroking, making Jae twitch.

His orgasm was long and hard, being one of the best he’s had. 

After his was over, he laid on the bed, feeling boneless. He tried to catch his breath, whining as the aftershocks of his orgasm washed over him.

“You did so good for me, baby. So good. Do you think you can help Daddy cum?” Younghyun asked, and Jae nodded.

Younghyun smiled, “I’m gonna fuck your thighs, okay?” Jae nodded, throwing the lube over to his lover.

Younghyun lifted his legs up, and told him to squeeze his thighs together. Younghyun lubed them up, before thrusting into them,

He groaned, the heat around his cock felt overwhelming. He thrusted some more, moaning as Jae tried to tighten his thighs more.

After a few more minutes, Younghyun grew close, "I'm close baby. Can I cum on your chest?” Younghyun asked.

Jae nodded, and opened his legs for Younghyun to paint him with his load. “C’mon. Please cum on me?” Jae said, wanting Younghyun to cum, wanted to know he made him feel good.

Younghyun stroked himself a few times, before cumming all over Jae’s chest. Jae whimpered as it painted him. It was warm, and he knew it’d be drying soon, just like the already drying cum of his own.

“Bath.” Jae said, huffing and tugging on the cuffs when he remembered when he was restrained the bed.

“Don’t get bratty now,” Younghyun said, going over to uncuff Jae.

“Now it’s bath time,” Jae said, slowly getting off the bed. 


End file.
